


In Another Lifetime

by yucc



Series: satu irama [34]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation, judar!kise and hakuryuu!kuroko, sort of hahahaha, thank you oh same seiyuus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Rukh Judar hidup lagi dalam diri Kise Ryouta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lingkarano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingkarano/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, kikuro, juhaku] untuk lita-san.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Judar baru menyadari siapa dirinya setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi Kise Ryouta. Ia berada di dunia yang terpaut ribuan tahun dengan dunianya yang dulu, atau malah ini adalah dunia paralel lain yang sama sekali berbeda dari Alma Torran ataupun dunia tempat Judar pernah menjadi magi dulu. Judar tidak begitu peduli. Hal ini tak terlalu penting sampai dapat mengganggu kehidupannya sebagai Kise. Bagi Kise Ryouta, tahu mengenai magi, metal vessel, dan tetek-bengek lainnya, bukanlah hal esensial.

Judar— _KiseKiseKise,_ ulangnya—Kise memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Kedua orangtua Kise masih hidup. Kise juga memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan. Orangtua yang hidup selama tiga belas tahun adalah hal yang tidak pernah Judar punyai, pun saudara kandung yang tulus menyayanginya.

Mungkin karena Judar— _Kise_ —tidak dibesarkan oleh Al Thamen dan Arba, Kise menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang. Kise mudah tersenyum pada mereka yang ia sayang, seperti keluarganya. Meski begitu, ada sifat Judar yang masih tertinggal di diri Kise Ryouta, seperti sikap dingin pada mereka yang menurutnya tidak memiliki arti di matanya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Masih ada _rukh_ Judar yang tertinggal di _rukh_ anak laki-laki bernama Kise Ryouta ini.

Perihal _rukh_ , rupanya di dunia ini, mereka yang dapat melihat _rukh_ dianggap aneh. Padahal Kise hanya bilang bahwa ia bisa melihat _rukh_ suami tetangganya yang baru saja meninggal. Memang kenyataannya ia masih melihat sang suami menjaga rumah itu, tapi tetangganya malah memasang wajah ketakutan. Kadang-kadang Kise tidak dapat memahami betapa anehnya dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang. (Ia baru menemukan jawabannya setelah ia lebih dewasa. Orang-orang cenderung tidak suka kalau ditunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat mata kepala mereka lihat. Kise malas disebut sebagai "anak indigo", jadi ia memilih tidak berkomentar saat kali berikutnya menemukan _rukh_ banyak orang yang terjebak di rel kereta dekat rumahnya.)

Dulu, Kise tidak punya waktu untuk hal lain selain belajar soal sihir. Kise sekarang punya kesempatan mencoba berbagai hal, termasuk olahraga. Sampai saat ini, ia belum menemukan yang cocok untuknya. Sepak bola, olahraga terlama yang ia tekuni, mulai terasa membosankan baginya.

Banyak hal yang tak pernah Kise dapat di dunia yang dulu. Seringkali, ini membuat ia lupa ia pernah menjadi siapa sebelumnya, tapi memang lebih baik Kise lupa. Ingatan soal Judar lebih banyak diisi dengan darah dan kegelapan. Saat kecil, Kise pernah dibawa ke psikiater untuk mengobati insomnia yang timbul karena episode-episode mengerikan memori lamanya.

Satu hal yang Kise sadari: di dunia ini tidak ada Hakuryuu. Mungkin Kise belum menemukannya. Sejauh ini, ia tidak melihat manusia dengan sepercik _rukh_ Hakuryuu, sesedikit apapun itu. Mungkin memang Hakuryuu tidak akan pernah terlahir di dunia ini. Mungkin—

Di suatu sore sepulang kegiatan klub sepak bola di Teikou, Kise melihat seorang anak berambut biru tengah membeli minuman di Maji Burger. Rasanya Kise mendadak bertenaga kembali setelah latihan klub yang begitu melelahkan tadi. Ia masuk ke Maji Burger untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang menarik perhatiannya.

Judar— _Kise, Kise, namanya Kise_ —tidak salah. Tidak banyak memang, namun ada _rukh_ Hakuryuu di antara _rukh_ yang mengalir di dalam diri anak yang Kise buntuti. Dari seragamnya, anak itu satu sekolah dengannya.

Kise merekam baik-baik wajah anak tersebut dalam kepalanya. Rambut dan mata yang sama-sama biru, seperti Hakuryuu-nya, tapi dengan warna yang jauh lebih muda. Rasanya Kise terlalu lama memandang hingga matanya terasa kering. Ia berkedip—tetapi anak yang ia ikuti sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

Ekspresi cemberut terbit di wajah Kise. Bahkan di dunia ini, Hakuryuu-nya masih bisa menghindar darinya. Namun, Kise putuskan, ia akan terus mencari anak tadi di sekolahnya sampai dapat. Di dunia tanpa perang dan konflik yang ditimbulkan Al Thamen, Kise ingin bisa berteman dengan Hakuryuu-nya.

Kise tersenyum kecil. Hari-hari yang tadinya membosankan mendadak jadi cerah di pandangannya.

Di kemudian hari, Kise akan memanggil nama anak yang ia kejar dengan "Kurokocchi". Mereka akan sama-sama bergabung di klub basket Teikou. Kurokocchi tidak akan pernah ingat pernah menjadi Ren Hakuryuu, tapi hal itu tidak penting bagi Kise.

Mereka akan berteman—tapi semuanya adalah cerita untuk lain waktu.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
